Ragnar
"We haven't failed." "...'You''' did."'' - Jorg-Hammer & Ragnar's final words to each other Early life and Expedition West Ragnar "the Bold" was a Havsbladen Shipmaster. He was the younger brother of [[Thor-Axe|Thor-Axe "the Impaler,"]] and husband to Frigga, with whom he fathered a son, Jorg. He was regarded as a talented and capable Shipmaster, as well as incredibly charismatic, daring, and rebellious. Because the Havsbladen were traditionally the weakest of the Northern Tribes, Ragnar believed that a brighter future could be found for them to the west over the sea. He requested permission from Stranrir to build a fleet and lead an expedition west, a journey met with some resistance and doubt by some within the tribe, but which was ultimately approved. Unfortunately, the fleet was lost in a storm not long after its voyage began, and Ragnar and those that went with him were presumed dead. It was later discovered that the fleet had been transported during the storm to the mysterious island of Krakengärd. Ragnar himself was found dead by his surviving crew among the wreckage of is flagship the Westward Wolf. He was given a Shipmaster's traditional burial at sea by his first mate Hogarth and others. Resurrection as the High Trident He was however, somehow returned to life by the Drowned, and chosen by Cthar-R'yatha to lead the cult as the new ''High Trident, ''replacing Celtiar, who had held the title many years prior. Destroyed by his failure to find a new home for his people, separated from his family, his tribe, and having lost any faith in ever reuniting with them again - Ragnar became a shadow of his former self, losing much of his former identity and passion. As High Trident, he became a cold, dispassionate zealot of the Drowned's fatalistic ideals - convinced that the only difference he had left to make was to bring about the Sunken God's Great Flood and start the world anew, not expecting or desiring to survive himself. Despite his now hollow and distant nature, the High Trident maintained some degree of his raw charisma and ability to sway crowds to follow him in his mission - proving himself still to be a natural leader, even for a darker cause. Reunion with Jorg-Hammer and Death In 237 A.C. the Party's arrival on the island saw Ragnar unknowingly reunite with his son, Jorg-Hammer, who was attempting to put a stop to the Drowned's plans. He briefly managed to capture the party after they managed to secure the Tempest Armillary from Sartorius's tower fortress. However, the party were rescued by a raiding party led by Hogarth, who was slain in battle by his old friend - now the Trident. Ragnar repeatedly confronted Jorg-Hammer in visions thereafter, attempting to reason with his son and explain his devotion to the Drowned. The two would finally have their final duel in the House of the Drowned, during the ritual to summon the Sunken God conducted by Cthar-R'yatha. There, Jorg-Hammer woefully struck down his father to honor his contract with Wee Jas. Whilst holding his body, Jorg-Hammer insisted that he could still make the world as his father wanted it to be - peaceful and united, stating that they had not truly failed. Category:Characters